


A Última Rosa

by LonelyNeko



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Drama, Headcanon, Other, S01 E01 Rose, família de almas, introspecção
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Depois de ouvir Rose rejeitar seu convite pela primeira vez, o 9o. Doutor encontra conselhos e incentivo numa fonte inesperada.





	A Última Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798416) by [LonelyNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko). 



> _Doctor Who,_ com seu enredo, personagens, universos e mídias, pertence à BBC e às empresas por ela licenciadas. _The Monkees_ (a banda e suas músicas) pertence aos próprios músicos maravilhosos; e as mídias, às empresas por eles licenciadas: NBS, Screen Gems e Columbia Pictures (seriado e filme), Rhino e Warner (álbuns), entre outras.
> 
> O crossover _Doctor Nez_ (Mike Nesmith como um Timelord) é uma ideia fantástica das autoras @revychumso, @rose-of-pollux e @carlisliesimms, musas de sabedoria de ambos fandoms, que podem ser encontradas no Tumblr. Por favor, prestigiem-nas! 
> 
> [_The One Rose (Left In My Heart)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXZKcQ3om4w) é, ao mesmo tempo, uma valsa e um clássico da música country, originalmente composto em 1930 por Del Lyon e Lani McIntyre, e regravado por, entre outros covers que quase chegam às centenas, Mike Nesmith, com sua banda de apoio, The First National Band, em seu primeiro álbum solo, Magnetic South, de 1970.

 

Ela não quis embarcar na TARDIS com ele. Preferiu ficar onde estava, rodeada de pessoas, lugares e coisas conhecidas.

Depois do fiasco que tinham passado, ele não podia tirar a razão dela.

Mesmo assim, ela não parecia uma conformista, tampouco uma apreciadora da rotina. Muito menos uma covarde. Claro que não. Para descobrir a verdadeira natureza dos seres que roubavam rostos, ou se apossavam dos manequins, ela havia ido, corajosamente, às últimas consequências. E se havia aliado com ele, um completo desconhecido, incapaz de inspirar confiança.

Mas quando eles triunfaram sobre os inimigos, e tudo voltou ao normal, ela preferiu encerrar a breve parceria que haviam estabelecido.

Não podia julgá-la, não tinha esse direito. Mesmo assim, a rejeição doeu em ambos seus corações.

Por outro lado, foi quase reconfortante, ver que seus corações ainda retinham uma boa influência sobre seu corpo jovem, recém-regenerado, e sua mente igualmente jovem, hiperativa apesar da idade, porém ambos tão cansados de longos séculos de batalha. 

A guerra podia ter acabado para os planetas afetados – alguns deles, junto com toda a população, por sua própria culpa, também já não existiam mais – no entanto, para ele, a guerra era infinita. Seu indescritível tormento solitário, uma prisão sem paredes, andava sempre com ele, infinita e inexorável, até o fim dos mundos.

E não havia ninguém para guiá-lo de volta à sanidade. 

Era a pena que ele merecia, como genocida de povos incontáveis, inclusive o seu próprio.

Cass fugira dele como se fosse um monstro ou um demônio. Ela não estava errada. A fantástica garota da Babilônia tentara salvá-lo, e terminou detestada, uma história horrenda, assombração eterna na memória do próprio povo (1). Rose, depois de um vislumbre de sua natureza monstruosa, e de sua incapacidade de salvar as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho, seguira a sábia intuição feminina, e preferira ficar em casa.

Como ele não tinha uma casa para onde voltar, deixou que a TARDIS escolhesse o próximo destino. Era uma boa escolha. Nenhum às das máquinas do tempo-espaço podia comparar suas habilidades de direção com a garota esperta.

Para sua total surpresa, pararam diante de mais água. Não um rio, como o Tâmisa, mas uma imensidão titânica, o Oceano Pacífico embalando o continente, ondas sonolentas, quase calmas, dormindo numa única noite o sono de inteiras eras geológicas, mas que faziam barulho suficiente para encobrir o som da rematerialização.

Não que fosse difícil passar despercebido no vazio tranquilo da praia deserta. 

No entanto, eles tinham um acompanhante, que cantava para uma fogueira de brasas quase apagadas, e uma bela guitarra amarela, bem aninhada em braços longos e magros.

*********

Mike não esperava ter se divertido tanto. Deveria ter saído pela cidade, à procura de trabalho, para si e para a banda. Mas Pete ganhou uma mistura de sobras de alguns vizinhos, e propôs um piquenique na praia, para aproveitar ao menos um pouco do tempo de pausa imprevisível, para relaxar, cantar e comer bem, diante de uma fogueira. 

Saborearam cachorros-quentes, assaram batatas-doces, deliciaram-se com sobremesas, e cantaram, em deleite e harmonia, com os sons das ondas, do sol poente, da lua e das estrelas que ascendiam ao céu. (2)

As horas avançaram, e os jovens cederam ao cansaço, um sono pacífico, ainda melhor de ser aproveitado, numa rara oportunidade em que estavam todos seguros e bem alimentados. 

Embora estivesse tão saciado e exausto quanto os amigos que acomodou na cama, como um passarinho zeloso dos filhotes, o guitarrista não conseguiu conciliar o sono. Munido da guitarra customizada, saiu porta afora, atravessou a rua e ganhou a praia.

E por algum capricho misterioso, sentiu, naquele momento de insônia, uma infinita nostalgia agridoce, uma saudade de casa, suavemente dolorida.

Não que Michael se arrependesse de ter migrado para a Califórnia, em busca de seu sonho. Muito pelo contrário. Encontrou uma família amorosa e protetora, com quem ele podia compartilhar seus anseios, suas necessidades, e sua música. 

Lembrava-se com carinho de como Micky havia lhe pedido para cantar a primeira música que aprendeu na guitarra, e como Davy insistia para que ele também cantasse em apresentações ao vivo. Lembrava-se da ideia inesperadamente genial de Peter, propondo duetos e harmonias vocais que precisavam da banda toda, para delicadamente forçá-lo a cantar, e receber a atenção que merecia, como membro indispensável do conjunto.  (3)

E recordava-se, com extrema vergonha, de como havia sido difícil acreditar que a apreciação deles, por sua voz e suas habilidades, havia sido verdadeira, desde o início. Depois de meses amargos e solitários de uma vida de sem-teto, e da rejeição absoluta de qualquer público, além da indiferença de pessoas desagradáveis que o desprezavam por seu sotaque "roceiro", parecia impossível que outros músicos profissionais, inspirados com criatividade e empatia irresistíveis, gostassem de suas criações e sua companhia.

E contra todas as possibilidades e conselhos do bom senso, eles o haviam recolhido e adotado. Eram os irmãos que ele nunca teve, os companheiros por quem se preocupava, com quem desfrutava de amor e proteção mútuos.

Mas às vezes ele sentia saudade dos sons e das correrias dos galos-da-pradaria, das trombetas-de-anjo que desabrochavam sob os cuidados da mãe e da avó, do ar quente do deserto, e da forma como ele se transformava em campo verdejante, fonte de vida, nas raras ocasiões quando chovia. Com aquele caleidoscópio de verdes que ia além de onde a vista alcançava.

Nada melhor para aliviar essa saudade, do que cantar algo da terra natal. Pela breve duração da música, estaria novamente sob aquele nascer do sol gracioso que tingia o céu azul de rosado. Retornaria àquele lugar onde era impossível descobrir onde o céu acabava e a terra começava.

Uma valsa. Uma canção de amor. Em sua terra natal essa sorte de música não lhe trazia muita sorte; era difícil encontrar alguém que quisesse ouvi-lo, e nenhuma das moças na escola jamais desejaria dançar com ele.

Sim, em seu passado, ele realmente se parecia com o infeliz eu-lírico daquela canção.

Mas havia um homem que gostava de dançar com Michael. Micky o abraçava ao som da música, convidava-o para brincar e dançar, ou simplesmente sorria aquele sorriso deliciosamente doce, olhos castanhos oblíquos iluminados com alegria brincalhona, capazes de iluminar a cidade inteira. 

E tanto o baterista, com sua voz clara e quase angelical, tanto o percussionista, com seu elegante sotaque britânico, sempre faziam questão de deixar transparecer a honra que sentiam em cantar as composições do tímido poeta do Oeste, para os ouvintes da cena alternativa de Malibu.

O jovem músico não precisava mais sonhar com o perfume amoroso de uma rosa, agradecida pelos bons cuidados. Ao final de suas andanças, o rapaz moreno deixou o deserto para trás e encontrou um jardim, com três plantas exóticas que cresciam, floresciam e frutificavam sob seu cuidado; e que formavam, como a sombra refrescante de árvores frondosas, uma aura de amizade, conforto e proteção em sua vida.

********* 

Não queria ficar na TARDIS, com apenas seus pensamentos tempestuosos como companhia. Tampouco queria sair e encarar um desconhecido que talvez lhe fizesse perguntas curiosas. 

Mas a música daquele estranho tinha magnetismo e empatia. A voz juvenil, porém profunda podia ser a de alguém que o conhecia tão bem quanto a própria consciência atormentada. A poesia da canção parecia ter sido composta especialmente para ele.

Uma poesia que merecia ser ouvida ao vivo, carregada pelo ar quase frio da maresia, ao invés de filtrada pelas câmeras e monitores externos do console.

Ele desembarcou, ganhou a praia e apoiou-se junto às pedras, longe o bastante para não ficar na posição de interlocutor, perto o bastante para seus sentidos aguçados compreenderem a melodia e a letra.

Solidão e tristeza sufocavam a lembrança do amor verdadeiro, como pragas sufocavam o crescimento de uma planta. E mesmo em meio ao tormento, imensurável como uma terra assolada pela catástrofe, também crescia uma flor. Uma rosa, uma vida tão breve e frágil, porém símbolo inesquecível de um sentimento generoso e restaurador. 

Uma esperança que vagava sem cessar no fundo da consciência de um homem derrotado e exausto, que perambulava sem destino pelo Universo imenso.

Mas a coragem e a gentileza dela podiam salvá-lo, podiam regenerá-lo, mais do que a natureza teimosa de suas células, quando lhe davam um corpo e uma personalidade novas, como havia ocorrido durante suas dez mortes.

E ele deixou a praia adormecida, e o cantor solitário que a assombrava, como uma figura mística uivando para a lua, antes de entrar na cabine azul e programar as coordenadas para aquele exato momento. 

Se ela recusasse novamente, ele iria embora. Ela se perderia, com a sanidade dele, entre bilhões incontáveis de lembranças agridoces.

Se ela aceitasse, seria uma honra viajar ao lado dela. Seria a forma perfeita de compartilhar a própria vida com ela, o perfeito gesto silencioso, velado, porém significativo, em que ele carregaria seu amor e gratidão.

Assim como o personagem da música, o Doutor seria salvo por uma Rosa. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **1.** A explicação oficial para a recuperação do pobre 9 após levar um fora da Rose constitui um dos capítulos-contos da maravilhosa coletânea 12 Doutores, 12 Histórias (Vários Autores. Rio de Janeiro: Rocco, 2015). Se você não leu o livro e não gosta de _spoilers,_ por favor, pule para a próxima nota.
> 
> No conto do 9o. Doutor, ele encontra sua próxima _companion_ temporária na Babilônia... mas ela não é, nem se parece, nem um pouco humana, e infelizmente o único ser educado o bastante para tratá-la como uma pessoa, durante a história, é o Doutor. Eles desabafam e choram pitangas um pro outro, ela se torna uma protetora linda e maravilhosa, e o aconselha maravilhosamente. 
> 
> **2.** Uma transposição de alguns versos da música _Auntie's Municipal Court,_ composição de Mike, e parte do quinto álbum de estúdio da banda, _The Birds, The Bees & The Monkees._
> 
> **3.** A unidade familiar improvisada antes da banda, e a extrema falta de confiança de Mike por causa de sua voz, são _headcanons_ de outras autoras do fandom, @nezclaw e @averyextraordinaryscene, gentilmente disponíveis no Tumblr, e @Rochelle_Templer e @Lisa_Boon1966, no AO3. 
> 
> Como muitos _headcanons_ , estas histórias tem um certo toque de verdade. Um dos recursos narrativos/humorísticos que foi esfregado na cara do espectador durante todo o seriado, mas se perdeu na tradução e dublagem, foi o sotaque "roceiro" do pobre Mike.
> 
> Provavelmente este "sotaque caipira" seria a "prova" definitiva para um dos produtores executivos, Don Kirschner, proibir o jovem ator inexperiente de cantar, recursar-se a usar suas composições na trilha sonora, e condenar sua voz como "não-comercial". 
> 
> Mike negou, durante décadas, que tinha composto certas músicas para o seriado, até que um belo dia, um funcionário da gravadora Rhino desenterrou gravações dos anos 1960, para serem usadas na remasterização da discografia dos Monkees - e fez questão de mandar cópias de algumas demos para o cowboy da turma.
> 
> É fácil imaginar o alter-ego fictício do rapaz sofrendo preconceito e hostilidade, simplesmente por não soar como os cantores "da cidade", e desenvolvendo a crença absoluta de que ninguém jamais desejaria ouvi-lo. :( Ainda bem que os filhotinhos adotivos conseguiram convencê-lo do contrário. Mas deu trabalho!


End file.
